Episode 7912 (17th August 2017)
Plot As they are both hanging out toilet windows, Leyla asks Pete if he's seriously jilting her, questioning how he could. Pete reminds Leyla that she was jilting him too. Leyla and Pete left horrified to discover they are both stuck as they scream at each other. Ross can't believe what's he's witnessing. Moira asks Cain to talk and they head into the backroom. Moira reiterates that yesterday was a mistake denies she is in love with her estranged husband. Pete and Leyla are still hanging out the windows. Priya questions what on earth they are doing. She goes to get help but Leyla doesn't want anyone else to see her in this position. Rhona isn't pleased to see Martha in the café. The wedding guests are beginning to doubt the ceremony will go ahead. As Ross tries to free Pete from the window, Leyla asks Pete why he was running out on her. The wedding guests appear and can't believe that the bride and groom are hanging out windows. Ross manages to free Pete. Nicola and Kerry send unenthusiastic Jimmy and Dan on a race around the village. Martha explains to Rhona that she didn't want to lose her son again so denial was her only option. She admits she was scared of Pierce and how his actions would reflect onto her. Martha reveals to Rhona that she visits Pierce often and he wants to see her to apologise. Paddy threatens to call the police again but Rhona grabs his phone. Martha claims Pierce is ready to apologise but Rhona sends her packing. Leyla is eventually freed but her borrowed designer dressed is ripped in the process. Emma questions why they are both running. Leyla states this all happened to soon but can't believe it when Pete reveals he didn't actually mean to propose. Pete and Leyla both admit they love each other so Emma suggests they could still get married. Pete refuses and declares he and Leyla are over. Jimmy and Dan abandon their run to drink beers at the Cricket Pavilion. Ross checks up on Pete but he's in no mood for his brother's company. Priya approaches Pete but she ends up getting blamed for what has happened. Tracy and Jacob try to comfort Leyla, who she's glad that she didn't go through with the wedding as it didn't feel right. Jimmy and Dan make it back to Main Street and zoom into the pub whilst Nicola and Kerry squabble. Harriet finds Cain in the church. Cain admits Moira kissed him yesterday but insists she means nothing to him. Harriet is aware that isn't true but Cain assures her he and Moira are history. Leyla and Pete's non-wedding is the talk of the pub. Pete finds the present from Leyla on the bedside table of the honeymoon suite just as Priya appears to collect Leyla's bag. Pete realises it was Priya that choose the gift. At Tug Ghyll, Leyla is depressed that she's alone again and admits she wants Pete but doesn't want to marry him. Eric and David give Leyla hope that her relationship with Pete isn't over. Meanwhile, in the honeymoon suite, Pete and Priya argue but are soon kissing. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Martha - Elaine Claxton Locations *Unknown hotel - Men's toilets, women's toilets, grounds, lounge and honeymoon suite *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Main Street *Church Lane *Cricket Pavilion *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes